


Discarded Words

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan recognizes Hotaru's words among many, though not her intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discarded Words

Hotaru heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

Immediately, Mikan came in. "I found them."

"What are you talking about, you fool?" Hotaru asked calmly. She uncharacteristically jumped as Mikan spread the dirty papers in front of her. "How did you get those?"

"I've found them everywhere!"

"Oh, that's right. You do look through trash pails a lot," Hotaru said, turning away.

"Don't be so calm about it! Admitting your love to so many..."

"Mikan..." Hotaru began, unable to fathom that she hadn't yet figured this out.

"With all of these girls you've been admitting your love to, why not also me? Am I that horrible?" Mikan asked tearfully.

"Fool," Hotaru said, administering a quick punishment to Mikan.

"And now you treat me like this? Hotaru, you're so terrible..."

"Listen. They're all for you. Drafts. I couldn't find the right words."

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, putting her arms around her. "I can't believe you wrote all these nice things for me! I'm so happy!"

"Don't be happy yet. The real letter should arrive for you in a few days via turtle mail. I've explained things to you there using exactly the right words. I expect an immediate response upon reading it. Until then, I don't want to see you," Hotaru explained before pushing Mikan out the door.

"Hotaru," Mikan cried from outside. Oh well, this was just typical Hotaru. Maybe she could find that stupid turtle without waiting, anyway... Mikan began the search.


End file.
